


Early Morning

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [127]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: Thomas one day just summoning Logan or Roman and they just show up a bit sleepy since is early and wearing the other's clothes as their pajamas (a t-shirt, or a hoodie with their symbol on it etc, whatever you decide) After the events of the last video, just wanna some fluff
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Early Morning

Thomas wakes up bright and early for the first time in a long time after getting the best night’s rest he’s had in months. Maybe even longer. It must have hit his circadian rhythm just right, and he bounces on his toes a little while he waits for the coffee to pour, proud of himself for using the word and also for just, waking up right. It feels good. 

He thinks someone else might be a bit proud too, and he grins to himself as he takes his position, inhaling the hot coffee steam as he pulls Logan up, waiting to see his happy surprise. 

Only it’s definitely Thomas that’s the surprised one. 

No that’s not true, they’re _both_ very surprised. Logan is staring at him, half awake and starting to smile (good, on track so far) and _wearing Roman’s merch tshirt_. 

Thomas gapes at him over his mug until Logan waves a hand in front of his eyes. 

“Thomas? Are you quite alright? I thought perhaps you being up early was a good thing, but maybe you require more sleep-”

“Clothes?!” Thomas manages to squeak out, and in a heartbeat Logan has glanced down and blushed a deep red. 

He clears his throat and shuffles, crossing his arms over his chest like he can hide his outfit somehow. “Oh. Yes. Well, it’s a very comfortable top you see, and- and...”

Thomas waits, and Logan sighs. “You were supposed to interrupt me, but I suppose I won’t be so lucky.”

“Why exactly are you wearing _Roman’s_ shirt? I thought you guys didn’t get along that well? Like all the popular kid to nerd dynamic, you know?”

“What?” Logan blanches. “Oh, _no_. No we argue all the time, certainly, but we do rather enjoy doing it. He’s very infuriating but he is also... Well you tend to see us in moments of conflict, rather than harmony. And, if I may say so without,” he falters, reaching for his stack of cards and pulling them out of thin air, shuffling through until he can squint at one (and that’s when Thomas realises the other weird thing; that Logan isn’t wearing his glasses yet) and finish; “blowing your mind? I find him very harmonious indeed.” The blush hasn’t faded and it only gets worse when Roman pops up with the biggest grin Thomas has ever seen on his face. He’s wearing _Logan’s_ tshirt and things are starting to fall into place and even as he yawns he’s still making heart eyes at their resident smarty-pants. 

“Morning specs, Thomas. What’s got you both up so early? I was enjoying a lazy morning when _someone_ started to get poetic. And no offence, but it wasn’t you Thomas.”

“It could’ve been me,” Thomas mumbles. 

“What’s the drama today?” Roman asks, rubbing at his eyes. Thomas looks between them- one gazing dreamily at the other and the other carefully not looking back but fixing his eyes on Thomas- and he sighs, with a soft little laugh, still clutching his coffee. 

“No drama,” Thomas says. “Why don’t you two get back to bed, and I’ll just go for a nice, no-thoughts-required morning run? I’ll catch you all later.”

Logan gives him a grateful and pleased smile, and the part of Thomas that craves validation lights up at the sight of the pride he’d first hoped for when he’d summoned his side. Roman stretches dramatically and calls out a sleepy goodbye as he sinks, only rising up to jerk his head to Logan, who promises he’s on his way. 

Thomas grins back when Logan shrugs, looking delighted and slightly embarrassed, before he too sinks down and back to bed. 

Where a Logan-shirt covered human water bottle awaits him for some prime morning snuggles, no doubt. 


End file.
